


Strawberry Smiles (one shot)

by CherryLarryx



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom
Genre: 20 year old Harry, 22 year old louis, Baker!Harry, Fluff, Harry blushes a lot, Louis likes the donut, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Side Ziall, he likes Harry even more, they're so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-01 09:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13995414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryLarryx/pseuds/CherryLarryx
Summary: Where Louis really likes the strawberry-filled donut at the bakery, but he likes Harrys dimples even more.





	Strawberry Smiles (one shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was originally meant for wattpad, but I decided to post it on here. Please let me know what you think!

Chunks of strawberrys cling to Louis Lips as he gazes longingly at the cafes barista, Harry. He didn't know him, but Louis knew that Harry had the prettiest green eyes he had ever seen. And his dimples? Louis could swoon for days. Maybe that was what kept him coming to this place for weeks now. The donut was good, amazing, really, but it didn't cover the butterflies in Louis stomach. 

Chuckling lightly at his thoughts, Louis picks up the napkin resting on the table to give his red-stained lips a wipe. He loved the cafe, a quaint little place on the edge of a busy street. It smelt like coffee and cinnamon, and Louis felt like he was at home. The owner, Sherry, was one of the nicest people Louis had met, until he met Harry, of course. 

He was sweet, almost sickeningly, but Louis felt like he needed it. His eyes would twinkle brightly when children would come in, giggling when they would point to the strawberry donut Louis knew was Harry's favourite too. He would bag the treat, smiling so wide his dimples would show as he passes it to a squealing child. Louis wanted to see those dimples everyday for the rest of his life if he could.

Standing to his feet, Louis walks to the garbage can, throwing the paper bag in the trash alongside his now empty cappuccino cup. Glancing back at the counter, he watches as Harry smiles at a customer, passing them a cup before waving a small goodbye. Louis almost feels like smiling too, but then he felt like fainting because Harry was now looking up at him with a small smile, hands resting on his hips. 

Louis opens his mouth to say a quick 'goodbye' but doesnt get the chance as Harry's coworker Niall comes bouncing up to the cash, face red with a giant grin. He pulls excitedly on Harry's arm, and Harry begins to turn towards him. Louis laughs quietly, turning to go. He misses Harry turning to see his back, frowning slightly before he turns his attention to the excited Irishman.

~~~~~~~~~~~

The next time Louis goes into the cafe, his hair is mussed from sleep and he has a scowl on his face. He had woken up late from his alarm not going off, and the water was off in their building with no warning. He tries to smile at Harry when he sees him, but today was not his day and he couldn't bring himself to lie to Harry.

"Hey. You want the usual?" Harry asks him, green eyes eyeing him curiously. Louis just nods, passing over a few pounds to cover the cost. Harry turns to the display, grabbing a bag and opening the cover to grab the donut. Louis feels himself relax a little at the smell of sugar and cinnamon, and he smiles greatfully when Harry passes him the bag.

He watches Harry turn to the coffee stand, grabbing the hot cappuccino from Nialls hand before turning to give it to Louis. He supposed today really wasn't his day then, because he didn't expect what happened next. Reaching out, Louis goes to grab the coffee from Harry's hand just as Harry goes to pass it to him. 

Instead of grabbing it gracefully, the cup is let go by Harry, assuming Louis grabs onto it. The cup falls to the counter, landing side-down and splattering coffee and foam all over the front of Louis work shirt. He feels himself gasp, the hot beverage beginning to burn his skin. 

Harry looks at Louis shirt wide-eyed, seeing his chest showing under the brown stain. He turns to the right, quickly grabbing some napkins out of a pile to pass them to Louis. He watches as Louis tenderly grabs them from his hand, gently dabbing at the large spot on his shirt. 

He starts to say something when Harry interrupts him first. "God", he breathes out, causing Louis to look up at him. "Are you ok? I'm so so so sorry. Can I do anything? A refund?" He rambles out, already reaching for the change Louis had handed him not even 2 minutes ago.

Louis shakes his head rapidly, face becoming as red as his chest must be. "It's ok, Harry. Really. It's my fault anyway. I hate this shirt besides." He says, smiling at Harry. He can see him relax visibly, nodding before smiling back. "I promise next time you come in that won't happen. Maybe I'll get Niall to serve you instead." 

Louis huffs out a laugh at that, shirt forgotten as he admires the dimples now adorning Harry's pale cheeks. "Maybe so. I guess maybe I should go change so my boss doesn't kill me." He says, running his hand through his hair. Harry nods in reply. "See ya then. And I am really sorry, still." 

Louis smirks in reply before turning away to head to the car he had came in. Maybe his shirt was sticking uncomfortably to his chest, and he may have burns, but seeing Harry genuinely worried about him made him feel like nothing had even happened.

 

~~~~~~~~~

The next time Louis goes in, he brings along his friend Zayn. The two of them had just finished a long day at work, with Louis working at a very boring grocery store along side Zayn. Louis had dealt with a particularly annoying women, losing focus on what she was saying because he was thinking about Harry. 

He couldn't help it, really. His curls framed his face so perfectly, like an angel. Wait-angel? Louis could tell he must've been way to invested, as he and Harry hadn't said much more to each other then 'what would you like?' and Louis usual order. Maybe he should've just calmed down a little bit.

Before he can really think about it, Zayn is jabbing his elbow into Louis side and pointing at the building. "Is this the cafe, Lou?" Zayn asks, clearly a little annoyed. Louis must have really zoned out. "Uh-ya, it is. Sorry. You can park around the back." Louis replies, watching as Zayn nods and drives to the back of the building, parking the car. 

They get out at the same time, walking together to the cafe, the smell of coffee and the sound of light jazz being heard through the door. Louis smiles to himself, pulling the door open for Zayn. He's just about to ask him what he thinks when a loud scream interrupts him.

"Zayn! Oh my god, Harry. That's Zayn!"

Louis can tell by the voice that it's Niall, but he's extremely confused as to why Niall knows who his best friend is. Eyebrows furrowed, he turns to look at Zayn only to find him not there. Turning to the left, he notices the small Irish boy holding on for dear life to Zayn, who seems to be laughing. 

Louis feels almost flabbergasted, and it's when he looks to Harry behind the register that he notices he looks just as confused as him. Louis stifles a laugh into the sleeve of his jacket as he heads over to the boy. 

"Do you know what's going on?" Louis asks, looking at Harry from the corner of his eye. He watches as Harry looks to him and turns to face him as he speaks. 

"Nialls told me about him-Zayn, I mean, but he never said what he looked like. Scared the crap out of me when he screamed." Harry says, and Louis cant help but smile at the boy, who grins back.

"So..what's up?" Louis asks, seeing Niall now talking to Zayn instead of attacking him. Harry laughs. "Umm..work?" He says. Louis rolls his eyes in amusement and laughs at Harrys grin on his face. "True, true. I just left work. My boss got mad at me cause I was late, but wasn't the first time." Louis says, sighing. 

"That's why I'm greatful for Sherry. She actually listens to my excuses." Harry whispers, winking at Louis. "Sorry, by the way, about Tuesday. I really can pay for the dry cleaning if you need it." Harry says, smiling more timidly. Louis shrugs. "Wasn't your fault. I'm a clutz sometimes." Harry nods in reply, now biting his lip. 

Louis looks at his lip, red from the biting like he had rubbed strawberries on them. He must stare too long, as the dimples get smaller and Harry giggles. 

"Why are you staring at me?" He asks, looking up at Louis through his lashes. Louis tries to speak, he really does, but Harry is so cute he can only let out a very embarrassing squeak and watch as Harry begins to laugh hysterically. 

Louis can feel his face begin to burn as he watches Harry wipe tears from the corners of his eyes, but doesn't get to make up an excuse before he feels the familiar weight of zayns arm around his shoulder. Louis feels himself sigh in relief, greatful for the distraction. 

"So." Zayn says, "what are we getting?" Louis looks to Harry, who now is staring at the arm draped around his shoulder. "I'll have the usual, Haz." Louis says, the nickname a slip of the tongue. Harry's cheeks turn bright pink and Zayn laughs as he glances between the two before settling his eyes on Harry. "I'll have the same, please." 

Harry shakes his head rapidly before typing the order into the machine, handing the debit machine to Zayn as he grabs a bag for the donuts. "Niall!" He says to the Irish boy, gaining his attention from where's he's currently staring at Zayn. His head whips up, eyes wide as he looks at Harry. 

Harry nods his head to the coffee machine and Niall quickly nods, grabbing two paper cups and starting to make the cappuccinos. Louis watches as Harry places two of the magnificent strawberry donuts in a bag, closing the display before turning to pass the bag to Louis. 

Louis can hear Harry audibly gasp as their fingers touch, and Louis swears he felt a spark. He retracts his hand slowly and watches as Harry turns to Niall, grabbing the steaming cups. As he turns to hand the cups, Zayn giggles quietly. 

Louis turns to Zayn, amused. "I swear, you guys are too cute. Do you seriously not see that the other likes you back?" Zayn says, grabbing the coffee. Louis has to grab the other coffee quickly as Harry almost drops it, watching the boys blush return. 

"I-uh.." Harry starts before Zayn holds his hand up. "Don't worry, I'll go sit down and leave you guys alone. Talk to him." Zayn says, pointing the last part at Louis. Louis laughs before turning back to a wide-eyed Harry. 

"So-ummm....you..like me?" Harry says, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. Louis grins, shrugging lightly. "You're ok. I like your donuts a lot though." Harry cackles at that, leaning over to swat Louis lightly on the shoulder. 

"That really doesn't answer the question, Louis." Harry says, eyes twinkling as he looks at him. Louis grins, looking up at Harry through his lashes. "I-ya, I think I do." Louis says, looking down sheepishly. He looks up when he hears Harry giggle. "I'm so glad.." he huffs out, running a hand through his curls. "I thought I was just pining after you and you never felt the same." 

Louis looks over, seeing Zayn on his phone before he looks back at Harry. "So-do you make anything else besides your amazing donuts?" Harry laughs, nodding quickly. "I'm actually a pretty good cook. Maybe I could, cook for you sometime? I make amazing pasta." 

Louis inwardly groans, nodding his head rapidly. "I love alfredo the most, so if you make that, I may just love you forever." He says. Harry blushes scarlet red, and Louis almost passes out. "That's my favourite too. So I guess it's a date then." 

Louis smiles shyly, nodding. "Can't wait" he says. He and Harry stare at each other for a few seconds before a loud cough is heard behind Louis. Louis turns and sees a customer staring at the two, eyebrow raised. Harry's blush returns and Louis can't help but thinks he's the cutest when he blushes.

Apologizing to the customer, Louis smiles and waves at Harry before walking over to Zayn. "Hey! How did it go? Did you ask him out?" Zayn asks, turning to watch him. "He actually kind of asked me out. For pasta at his place." Louis says, glancing at Harry happily.

Zayn hums in reply, clasping Louis on the shoulder. "I'm happy for ya, mate. He seems like a great lad." He says, smiling. Louis looks back over to Harry, only to find him watching Louis with a small smile. Louis grins, taking a sip of his now cold coffee. "Ya, I think he is." He says, watching Harry laugh at Niall before taking a bite of his donut.


End file.
